


RA On Duty

by Chalek1725



Series: RA on Duty [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Karamel Fanfiction challenge, Mentioned James and Winn, The RA Fic No One Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalek1725/pseuds/Chalek1725
Summary: All Kara wanted was a quiet night on duty with fellow RA Mike, but a small situation causes her to reveal she might not be all that human to the one person who has a secret of his own. Part of the Karamel Fanfiction Challenge.





	1. The Night It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after a five-year hiatus, here’s something new. I honestly didn’t think I would be able to get 500 words, but here we are, over 2600. I have about six more ideas floating in my head for this week, so you will be seeing a lot of me hopefully. I’m Chalek1725 on Tumblr and Fanfiction.net, but I’m sort of new to the Tumblr scene so I’m still trying to adjust to everything. Hope you enjoy. A lot of stuff mentioned is from real life experience, so enjoy the life of an RA.

Kara Danvers was sometimes unsure why she took the job. Yes, it would look good on her résumé, and yes it would help her be more vocal, but should an alien really be worrying about making herself more known? She did not know what had caused her to even apply for it in the first place. Maybe she felt being an English major with a minor in creative writing was not hard enough (lies), or maybe she was just lonely and wanted to feel helpful, but before she knew it she had aced her interviews and was now hired. As a Resident Assistant, or as her residents called her, the “Floor Mom”. Yes, she loved being helpful and loved talking with her residents, but what if she somehow revealed her powers. Her sister would kill her. Alex had told her to keep a low profile, and she had for the first year, and could being a Resident Assistant really be that dangerous?

     Her staff of eleven covered three buildings, eleven floors, 198 rooms, and way too many freshmen. Kara wondered if she acted the way her residents did when she was a freshman, but then remembered she had never made a sound. Keeping a low profile had been etched into her mind, and honestly she was too scared of her RA anyway. Luckily, her staff did not scare her, and she was able to be herself, well her human self, a whole lot easier. Winn and James had become her new friends, and when they were all on campus for the weekends they had game nights. There were a few times, though, that if they had been any more observant, they would have noticed her not-so-normal skills: super speed during Dance Dance Revolution, X-Ray vision during card games (not all the time, just when being on-call was the bet. She HATED being on-call. Too many lock-outs and parties at 4 am), and the one time she might have thrown the dice a little hard during Monopoly. They had truly become her best friends, and it was nice to have people she enjoyed on her staff. However, there was one person on her staff she could not stand. Thinking of his smug grin when he made a joke, usually at her expense, his ability to befriend every freshman (Kara might be a little jealous of his ability to make friends, but she would never tell him that), the fact every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him (thank goodness there was a rule in place that RA’s could not date residents in their communities, otherwise she would fear for the female population), and just the fact he seemed like a better RA than her, made her want to punch him with her super strength. He was always confident when knocking on a resident’s door regarding quiet hours, always had the best ideas during staff meetings, and always threw the best programs for his residents; he could get his entire floor to come to his programs, and Kara was lucky to get five, even when she did have food at hers. That stupid, cocky, ignorant, charming-

     “Kara, are you ready for second rounds?” Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear in her lounge doorway. Mike Matthews, in another universe, would probably be her partner in crime. Kara could admit he was good looking, and he pulled off wearing glasses more than she did. However, there was something off about him, but she could not put her finger on it. There were a few times he spoke and acted weird (okay, “Jolly Thanksgiving” was not that bad, but who had never heard of Monopoly before?), but maybe Kara was just being hard on him. Kara and Mike, because of their class schedules, were always on duty together during the week. Every Tuesday, Kara had the unfortunate task of walking all eleven floors with Mike twice, while dealing with his annoying commentary and cute smile, and... Wait, she did not just say his smile was cute. Yeah, they might have had less fights and arguments since being on duty this semester, but she could not “like like” him right? Besides, she cannot date humans; if she broke four guys’ noses while actually focusing on not hurting them, what would happen if she was not so focused and was with a human? So even if she did like him, which she totally did not, she could not be with him anyways.

     “Kara? Are you okay?” Mike asked. Kara shook her head, realizing she had not answered his original question and had been too busy thinking about his smile and his face. So maybe she did have a slight crush, but that is all it was and would ever be.

     “Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about a project I need to do. I’m ready, let me just put my stuff in my room. Didn’t realize it had been so long since first rounds.” Kara grabbed her duty set and her badge, put her laptop and textbooks in her room, and started the trek down her floor, stopping under each emergency light to check that it worked.

     “Any calls?” Kara asked, secretly hoping Mike had received at least one after she had received five within the first ten minutes of being on duty last week.

     “Nope. Pretty quiet so far. I’m sort of hoping we won’t get any calls; I have an exam in my 8 a.m. tomorrow.”

     “I can hold the phone so you don’t have to worry about it,” The words were out of Kara’s mouth before she registered what she had said.

     “Are you sure? I promise I didn’t say that to convince you to hold the phone. I’ll take the phone next week too since you have an exam the next day.”

     “How did you know I have an exam? And of course I’ll hold the phone tonight, no worries.”

     “You mentioned it at our staff meeting last week. I was going to offer anyway, but I am definitely taking the phone next week since you’re taking it tonight. Thank you so much.” Kara was trying to figure out if the extreme happiness she was feeling was because she was not on call next week, or if it was the fact Mike remembered some passing comment she had made while everyone had been talking in the staff meeting. But if anyone asked, the small smile she was wearing was because she did not have to worry about receiving a three a.m. call next week before her exam, not because of Mike.

     They were about half way done with rounds when Kara stopped walking halfway through her walk of Winn’s floor.

     “Hey Kara, is everything okay?” Mike asked gently next to her. Kara held up a hand to shush him while trying to figure out what her hearing had picked up. Clinking bottles, a classic sign of drinking. And here she was thinking rounds were going to be simple tonight.

     “Um, there are people drinking in 209B,” Kara replied, praying Mike did not ask how she was able to hear bottles from six doors away.

     “Good catch. Do you want me to knock? I can take charge unless you want to? You can hold the door. You’re writing the incident report though, English major” Kara quickly agreed, and they started walking to the room. Kara discreetly took off her glasses and pretended to wipe them when they reached the door, quickly using her X-ray vision to watch where the bottles were currently, and once Mike knocked, where the freshmen hid the bottles. Nothing unpredictable; a couple empty bottles hidden in the bathroom, a couple under the sink, but the full bottles were hidden in the boy’s backpack, and Kara knew she would have to somehow tell Mike.

     “Hey guys! How’s everyone doing tonight? Mind if I come in?” Mike walked into the room after gaining permission while Kara hung back, just in case someone tried to leave or tried to gang up on Mike. Mike asked the residents to open the fridge and cabinets for him, and after spotting the empty bottles, asked if there were any others. The residents grabbed the bottles from the bathroom, but made no move to grab the ones hidden in the backpack, probably since they knew they would have to empty the contents of the bottles and this alcohol probably cost more money than the residents could easily replace.

     “It this it?” Mike asked. The residents quickly agreed, but Mike did not look too convinced. Mike turned with his back to Kara while scanning the room.

     “Kara, are there any other bottles somewhere?” Kara almost missed Mike’s question, since he literally said it under his breath without facing her while across the room. Kara’s breath caught in her throat. He had realized she had better hearing than she should, and she doubted he would accept she just had good hearing.

     “Um, check in the backpack under the bed to your right.” She could hear the residents’ hearts start to beat louder, knowing they had been caught. After finding the bottles and dumping them in the sink, Mike walked the residents to the dumpster to dispose of the bottles while Kara jotted down the information she needed from the residents’ ID’s. Mike returned, and after telling the residents they really should not be drinking on campus, let alone while underage, they departed from the room. Kara and Mike walked in silence, finishing rounds on Mike’s floor. Kara tried to quickly walk away when they reached Mike’s floor, but he grabbed her arm. And for once, she actually felt someone’s grasp.

     “Please don’t go. I just want to talk.” Accepting defeat and wondering how long she would be able to hide the fact she had inadvertently revealed her secret to someone from Alex, she walked through his doorway. Mike locked the door behind him and gestured for her to sit on the couch across from his chair. Kara started picking at her nails while trying to remember how to breathe.

     “Kara, breathe. Just answer me, preferably honestly, how were you able to hear the bottles from far away, and how did you know where they hid the alcohol?”

     Kara tried to innocently smile, “I have pretty great hearing. I don’t use headphones to listen to music so I haven’t damaged my ears. And the one resident kept looking at the backpack. Deductive reasoning.”

     Mike just shook his head, “Kara, don’t lie to me. You heard me when I mumbled a question under my breath; that’s beyond just having great hearing. That’s beyond any human hearing.”

     “I have great hearing; I can find you my results from my hearing tests throughout school. Maybe you didn’t say it as quietly as you think you did and—Wait, did you say ‘human hearing’? Why wouldn’t I have human hearing? I am a human. I am very human. As human as you are.”

     Mike chuckled, “Well then, you aren’t very human then, are you?” Kara’s jaw dropped. “My name is Mon-El, and I am from Daxam, and if I had to guess, based on your abilities, you are from Krypton like your cousin.”

     “But how? I thought Kal and I were alone. And does that mean you have superpowers too?”

     “Unfortunately, being the prince meant my life was more important than my people’s and I was able to escape. I was sixteen when Krypton’s destruction started the destruction of my planet. I got caught in the Well of Stars for an extra five years after you were released from I’m guessing the Phantom Zone. So I’ve had a little less time to adjust to being a human, which I’m sure you’ve caught on to.”

     Kara shook her head, still trying to wrap her head around the situation, “I thought you just had strict parents who didn’t let you on the internet or something. Not that you were from a different planet. And you didn’t answer me about the superpowers.”

     “I think you just didn’t want to get your hopes up. I’ve had a little less time on the planet, so I haven’t really tested out if I have any powers. I think I might be a little stronger than humans, but I haven’t had a safe way to test out any other powers. No comment on me being from Daxam?”

     “I mean it explains why you charm every girl on campus. Also a little surprised I haven’t heard of your attendance at more parties.”

     “I may have been the prince, but I didn’t like how my planet lived. I survived, and I have to believe is was for a reason to keep me from the constant guilt. I have stopped drinking to forget; I have a duty to live and help people now. I have experienced more emotions these past three years than I ever did in my time on Daxam. And I charm every girl? Including you?” Mike, or Mon-El, had a smirk on his face.

     Kara sputtered, “No, it was a figure of speech. Slight hyperbole. You know what I meant.”

     “Okay, English major, whatever you say. We can continue this conversation in the morning after I take my exam and after you have processed everything we have revealed tonight.” Mon-El started to lead her towards the door, and Kara wondered just how everything she had thought she had known had turned on its head all in one night. Here she was thinking she was going to have to somehow find a way to wipe Mike’s memory, and instead she realized she was not alone anymore. Mon-El, while from another planet, was more like her than anyone else, save her cousin. However, she would not even let herself think about the fact she could theoretically date him now. He was a 10, she was a six on a good day.

     She was almost to the hallway door when she heard a noise and quickly turned around to see his face pop up around the corner as he started whispering, “Hey Kara, if you weren’t from Krypton, my next guess would have been from Daxam, since you have charmed every guy here, including myself.” With that, he winked and walked back into his room and she heard his nervous laugh as he closed the door behind him.

     Kara was in a daze. This had to be a dream. She started down the stairs to walk back to her building hoping she did not bump into any residents who knew her. She did not even notice until the second-to-last ring the duty phone was ringing. “RA on duty, this is Kara. How may I help you?” She prayed whoever was on the other side of the call did not hear how breathless she was.

     “Yeah, could you put me out of my misery and go out with me next weekend?” a familiar voice asked from the other side.

     Kara could not help the grin that took over her face, “Yes, Mon-El, I would love to.”

     “Who would have thought, a girl from Krypton and a boy from Daxam teaming up to take care of freshmen and going out on an actual date? Oh, and since I called you on the duty phone instead of your cell phone, remember to log it into the duty log. Please tell our Community Director exactly why I called you on the duty phone. Bye lovely.”

     “Mon-El!” Kara said into the phone in exasperation, but she could not stay too mad at him. She looked up at his window as she passed and saw him wave and laugh at her expression. She made her way to her room, and if anyone had been paying too close attention, they would have noticed she was slightly floating off the ground with the most peaceful smile she had worn since landing on Earth.


	2. You Make My Heart Feel Like It's Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Funny story. I need to stop saying I will update a story by a certain time, because it never happens. I have also had this done for over two weeks, but had it off to my beta. So I was rereading it today and was like, "Dang, I came up with that? Awesome!" 
> 
> So, RA training is partially the reason this was delayed, but this year my residents are sooo amazing. RA training is actually what inspired me to write this chapter at 2 am. Oh, and this awesome person named Sarah gave me so many ideas and kept me motivated, so you also have her to thank for this. 
> 
> I'll let you all get to reading this second chapter. The title comes from "The One" by Kodaline. It's amazing. This chapter definitely did not go the way I was planning, but hopefully it makes you as emotional and happy as it made me.

“Can you tell me how someone with superpowers sucks so badly at ice skating? I thought you were supposed to be graceful?” Mon-El said after Kara’s third time falling down… in thirty seconds.

Kara grimaced, “I’m just lucky I’m not feeling the pain of falling down. And I wish I could say I was being this clumsy for the sake of appearances, but I believe that after two years you have finally found something you are better at than me.”

“Well, I now know why you never let me take you ice skating before. I was expecting you to keep turning this down for modesty’s sake, not because I might actually be better than Kara Danvers at something.”

“Your cooking is better. Well, after you almost burned down the dorm, that is.”

“Slight exaggeration. There was only a small flame. I felt perfectly fine about the situation. I wasn’t used to the stove in the rec area. You know I could be a chef if I wanted to do so.” Kara could only shake her head while remembering the situation, but she did agree that if the whole Psychology degree did not work out for Mon-El, he could have a great career as a chef. The first time he cooked using the twenty-year oven on campus was not the best memory, but two years were bound to have its mix of good and bad memories.

“So I am confused why we are ice skating when we have finals next week. We graduate in fourteen days, and if I cannot graduate because I fail my finals, I am blaming you.” Kara could not believe they were so close to graduation. She never believed she would be able to make it through college without revealing her secret, and never even dreamed of having a serious boyfriend by the time of graduation. Thank goodness for the RA job; it may have cost her a few nights of sleep, but it also introduced her to the love of her life. Who was now laughing at her because she had fallen… again.

Mon-El led Kara off the ice after realizing most normal people would have probably called it quits on the ice skating business by the twentieth time, and some might start questioning how Kara did not have a broken tailbone yet.

“I’ll buy you hot chocolate, and then we can go walking in the park before we head back to campus. You are nowhere near failing your classes, so let’s relax a bit,” Mon-El said after seeing Kara about to disagree.

After the skates were safely returned and the hot chocolates were bought, Kara and Mon-El started the drive to the park, which had no one present due to the powdering of snow on the ground. While the snow would cause the ground to be slippery for humans (and possibly Kara, after seeing the gracefulness or lack-thereof at ice skating), the imagery made Kara breathless. While Kara preferred autumn, she could easily recognize the beauty of winter and how perfect it was to be experiencing such a beautiful sight with Mon-El.

_Oh, Mon-El._ When Kara’s world had been destroyed, deep down so were her hopes of finding that special someone. Sure, she had some crushes in high school, but nothing that made her feel whole again like Mon-El. Their relationship had started with a last-minute Netflix date when Mon-El was a nice coworker and covered another RA’s weekend duty last minute. Mon-El had apologized profusely when he told Kara he could not take her out to dinner as originally planned, but Kara could not hold it against him when the reason they could not go out to dinner was because he was a good person. They had ended up in Mon-El’s lounge watching some dumb movie (probably Sharknado, because Mon-El for some very odd reason enjoyed that movie), and Kara was almost happy when they had to pause the movie because Mon-El received a call reporting a party in the next-door building. Instead of calling Winn, who was Mon-El’s secondary for the weekend, they decided Kara would just go as Mon-El’s backup. When the party was broken up, the couple returned to the lounge, but decided to talk instead of finish the movie (Kara was very relieved she would not have to finish the movie. She did not know in that moment that next date night Mon-El would make her finish it before they watched something else.) They discussed anything and everything, and Kara could feel that her heart was irrevocably gone. She did not know when exactly he won her heart, maybe in between conversations about his adoptive parents and his dogs, but she knew she would never want anyone else. The rest was history.

Kara had wanted to keep their new relationship a secret, at least for a few more weeks so she could enjoy the thrill of a new relationship in privacy, but she forgot she was now dating someone whose culture threw a freaking festival when a couple started dating. They did make it a whole five days, although Mon-El tried to make it only twelve hours. The secret had been revealed during the staff meeting on Wednesday night, during weekly personal check-ins, and Mon-El happened to let it slip that, “My week was great, thanks for asking. I now have a beautiful girlfriend who is in this very room and yes we are very happy and you all should be jealous.” Mon-El did not even have to say her name, since Kara had turned bright red, and everyone hollering and clapping did nothing to alleviate the redness. Their Community Director pulled the two of them to the side after the meeting had ended to inform them they would have to meet with the Associate Director of Housing to inform her the two of them were dating, which Kara held over Mon-El’s head for several weeks. Luckily, their A.D. was very understanding, and had probably been hoping Kara and Mon-El would end up together since day one.

Kara and Mon-El started to eat lunch and dinner together in the Union whenever they could, and would sometimes be joined by James and Winn. The four of them became best friends, which meant James and Winn often would ignore the hint to leave Kara and Mon-El alone for some lunch dates. On the first lunch date they were left alone, Kara and Mon-El walked past the piano room, and Kara sighed wistfully upon seeing the beautiful grand piano in the center of the room.

“Can you play?” Mon-El asked.

Kara just shook her head regretfully, “No, I wish. I always wanted to learn, but never had the chance.”

Mon-El started to drag her into the room, “Well, luckily for you, you now have a boyfriend who can serenade you.” Mon-El proceeded to do just that. In that moment, Kara realized she would never be able to give this amazing guy up.

Just because she found herself falling hard for him in a short amount of time, that did not mean they were always perfect. A small ball of fluff helped reveal that to them pretty soon after they started dating.

While on her way back to her room after rounds one night in December, Kara came across a white, furry puppy the size of her hand. Deciding she had no other choice but to bring him inside with her, she grabbed the puppy carefully and held it close to her body and hurried into her room. When Mon-El came by later that night and saw the puppy, his eyes grew wide.

“No. No. No way in Hell. Kara, you will get in so much trouble.”

Kara’s eyes started to water, “But Mon-El, Comet was going to freeze to death. I couldn’t let that happen. Just look at those eyes.”

“Kara, I can’t believe you are being so stupid about this. There has to be someplace else this dog can go.”

Kara’s eyes dried quickly of the tears and were instead filled with disbelief and anger, “I cannot believe that you think I would worry more about getting in trouble than worrying about this puppy. Get out. I cannot even think properly about this because I am so upset with you.”

Mon-El realized she was serious, “Fine. But do not come whining to me when you get in trouble and have to get rid of the mutt anyway.”

Mon-El and Kara avoided each other the next day, and Kara wished she could say she did not miss him. Yes, he had been a jerk, but knowing how much he loved his dog at his adoptive parents’ house, she knew he had reacted because he was worried about her. Mon-El offered an olive branch two days later in the form of puppy food outside her door. Kara had her family help her get documentation of a need for an emotional support animal quickly so Kara could keep Comet. Once Kara was legally able to keep Comet, Mon-El warmed up to the small ball of fur. He did ask her to change the name because he did not like the reindeer comparison with the dog, but after Kara was very persuasive in telling him why Comet was the perfect name (“You told me my eyes were like comets just before you kissed me for the first time,” she had told him, and he could not argue with her after that.), he just shook his head and kept his mouth shut whenever she called Comet’s name. Besides, every time the little ball of fur was around it reminded him of their first kiss. Things could be worse.

Kara and Mon-El decided to go on a triple date with James, Lucy, Winn, and Lena. Kara had hit it off with Lena, who was an RA in another community on campus, so luckily there was no awkwardness in the small group. The group decided to go bowling, which was surprisingly fun for Kara and Mon-El. Mon-El enjoyed watching Kara’s... approach, and Kara enjoyed sneaking up on him and poking him in the side. Winn and Lena won against the two other couples, and after Winn revealed he had bowled leagues growing up and had bowled in high school, the group decided the next triple date would be doing something with an even playing field. Or as much of an even playing field as can happen with two aliens competing.

That Valentine’s Day was the first time Kara had ever been excited for the holiday. Previously, she had loved February 15th and the discount chocolate that came with it, but this was the first time in her years on Earth she actually had a significant other. Kara tried to not get her hopes up since she did not know if Mon-El had been taught the protocol of Valentine’s Day. A week prior to Valentine’s Day, the community council held a speed dating program with candy grams which would be delivered on the holiday. Kara made one for Mon-El, but she knew he was in class at the time of the program so she knew it would not be reciprocated. However, when Kara went to her RA mailbox on Valentine’s Day, her mailbox was jammed full with chocolate. Looking at the names on the notes, all but a handful were addressed to her. Once the others had been delivered, Kara locked herself in her room to read all the notes. Upon seeing the notes were titled “Reason #_ I have fallen in love with you,” Kara started to feel her eyes tear up while a smile graced her face; while she had known she loved Mon-El almost instantaneously after dating him for a week and suspecting he felt the same, they had never said the words to each other. Kara texted the community council president, and found out Mon-El had contacted him before the program and asked him to set aside more than twenty candy grams for Kara. When Kara saw Mon-El outside her hall door, she ran into his arms and whispered “I love you, too,” into his ear. Kara kept the notes in her memory box, and whenever she was having a bad day, she would pull them out and read them. Eventually, she realized Mon-El had found her stash when she kept finding new reasons every few months. Lately, though, she could not find her box anywhere, and she was going insane trying to find it.

Kara and Mon-El stayed on campus for the summer between their junior and senior year, and Mon-El would use the kitchen in their apartment to cook Kara meals on the nights she had class all day. Kara had discovered when they were first dating Mon-El’s adoptive mother had taught him how to cook, and after a small accident with an unfamiliar stove, Mon-El proved he was truly gifted at cooking to Kara. Kara had tried to bribe Mon-El with a variety of things to get him to cook for her, but he had required nothing to cook for her since he loved to see her happy. Her favorite part of that summer were the nights the sky was completely clear, and she and Mon-El would go out to the hill near the apartment and stargaze. Those night were full of long talks, both about the past and the future, and Kara enjoyed spending her favorite hobby with Mon-El.

The past semester was probably the best semester of Kara’s life; Lena had been cast in a community theater’s presentation of Pride and Prejudice, and Mon-El and Kara took a date night to go see it. Kara loved Pride and Prejudice, and to see a live performance made Kara’s year. Kara also found out Mon-El had never been apple picking, and quickly rectified that the first weekend the orchard had opened. Mon-El was like a little child, and promised Kara they would come back every year. Kara also introduced Mon-El to the Chinese buffet across the street, and it was their go-to spot whenever Kara needed to hide her super-fast metabolism.

This past semester, Kara and Mon-El were on separate staffs due to the fact the Community Directors asked both of them to be Head RA’s. It was difficult, but it also meant they had an excuse to build unity between to communities. Kara and Mon-El had broken curfew once; they had gone to the 24/7 doughnut shop near campus, and had ended up talking and getting more donuts until four a.m. Upon seeing the time, Kara was tempted to fly them back to campus, but decided that was riskier than sneaking back into their rooms. After that incident, Kara set an alarm on her phone any time they went to the doughnut shop so they could stop breaking curfew. Programming for her floor was bittersweet; Kara realized this would be her last group of students since she graduated that December, and would be replaced by a girl who was currently studying abroad for the semester. Upon finding out Mon-El was having a Sex-Ed and condom program, Kara made a snarky remark about not expecting any less from a Daxamite, which Mon-El retorted back that he would not expect any less from a Kryptonite since she was having a scholarship and legal services program the same night as his program. Her floor and Mon-El’s were very competitive, and Kara decided to teach Mon-El how to play volleyball without breaking anyone’s face whenever they had free time. Kara and Mon-El set up a tournament for their floors to compete against each other, but Kara’s more competitive resident was a little upset with Kara’s fraternization with the enemy, “Can you stop playing kissy face with him long enough for us to beat this team?” (The answer was no).

“Hey Kara? Are you okay? You’ve zoned out for at least the past five minutes and I just want to make sure you’re still alive.” With that, Kara was brought back to the present in the middle of the woods. Her disorientation caused her to not focus on her surroundings.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just remembering the past two years. Lots and lots of memories.”

“Well that is awfully convenient. I was just about to bring up some memories.” Mon-El started shuffling around, which broke Kara out of her trance and caused her to look around at the “random” site Mon-El had brought her to. In the middle of this Winter Wonderland, Mon-El had attached all their pictures and all her notes from her missing memory box to the trees surrounding them. Kara started to realize what was going on, and covered her mouth with a small gasp and a tear escaping the confines of her eye. Mon-El quickly wiped her tear away before getting down on one knee in front of her while grabbing a ring box from his pocket.

“Kara Zor-El, I love you with all that I am. When I crashed on this planet, I had resigned myself to the fact I was going to be alone from then on. But then I met you. And I realized I could not live without you. You’ve made me realize how spoiled I had been on Daxam, and you have changed me for the better. I have loved busting parties and being an RA because I get to be around you and support you. You’re funny, especially when you’re falling down at ice skating. You’re honest to a fault, even when you should probably watch your words. I love that you care so much for your residents. I love that you put a puppy before yourself. I love that I can be completely honest and be myself around you. And I love you, and I will love you for as long as my heart beats for you. So please, will you do me the great honor of taking me for your husband?”

Kara felt like her lungs could not expand and take in air because her heart was about to explode with all the love she held for the man in front of her.

“Mon-El, we make each other better. You make me aspire to be a better person who can care for so many people, but most importantly, I love you too. And yes, I will become your wife.” The grin coming from the couple was bright enough to power a small city for a few seconds. Mon-El slipped the ring onto Kara’s finger, and brought his lips to hers for an emotional kiss. Mon-El rested his forehead against hers, and let out a small chuckle.

“Should I be concerned you just laughed after kissing me? Is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life?”

Mon-El kissed her forehead. “No, I just never thought I would say I would be thankful for being on duty, but Kara, I am so thankful for being on duty with you that night.”

“Maybe we should invite those partiers to the wedding?” Kara said cheekily.

Mon-El pulled out his phone and dialed a number, “Yes, Winn? Mon-El here. I just wanted you to know I have asked Kara to put up with me for the next seventy years, and for some reason she said yes. Since I called you on the duty phone, you get to record this call in the duty log. We’ll be back soon, so Lena can admire the ring and then pester you for one too. Most importantly, remember to write the entry in the log. Bye.”

Kara could not stop laughing from the situation, and realized this crazy, adorable guy was going to be all hers and she could feel herself start to float before she focused on staying on the ground. And while she really hated being on-call, maybe, most definitely, it was not all bad. Because out of it, she had found her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it was. The second chapter to my baby. I am not going to say this is the last chapter, because last time I said that, everyone wanted me to write a second chapter. However I will say I am super busy this semester so if I do write something else, it will take a while.
> 
> Yes, 24/7 donut shops exist. They are amazing. You could probably narrow down what college I go to based on it.
> 
> So to explain some RA stuff (at least how it is on my staff): Each night, two RA's are on duty. One is primary, who is in charge of the duty phone, and then the secondary, who is available if the primary needs something. You do two sets of rounds (walking all the buildings in the community) on weekdays, three on weekends. If you receive a call, you're supposed to make a note of what it was about so we can keep track of how many lockouts and noise complaints we have per floor. Programs are for residents; I threw a destress program last year where I taught my residents healthy ways to deal with stress during Finals Week, and had coloring books and ice cream to destress (okay, maybe the ice cream was not the healthiest, but oh well). Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> So, the other reason this took a while... I was talking to someone. And I thought it was going to turn into something official. But alas, it did not. And unfortunately, he was the Mon-El stereotype to my Kara stereotype (the actual quote was "I'm the average college male and you're the goody-two shoes). So I sort of lost my motivation to write a love story. But everything is better now, so hence the sappiness of this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to start a conversation with me and let me know how you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> So a few people have asked for a follow-up chapter with Kara and Mon-El's date, so that might actually happen in the near future. Hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at writing since entering the college scene, and hope to hear from you on this and any future works!


End file.
